The subject matter disclosed herein relates to transmitting digital objects in a network. Information exchange networks such as the Internet couple multiple host computing platforms wherein data may be exchanged between two or more computing platforms. For example, a source node coupled to such a network may send a digital object from the source node to a destination node located somewhere on the network. Where the network includes the Internet, for example, the source node may connect to the Internet via a first Internet Service Provider (ISP), and the remote node may likewise connect to the Internet via a second Internet Service Provider. Multiple intermediary nodes may be coupled to the Internet that may receive the digital object and forward it on to another intermediary node until the digital object reaches the destination node. Such forwarding of a digital object may occur using an Internet Protocol (IP) which specifies a format in which the digital object may be transferred as packet data, and the addressing scheme to route the digital object in the form of data packets through the Internet to the source node. Furthermore, a network such as the Internet may additionally utilize a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) to establish a connection between a source node and a destination node. Using such a TCP/IP protocol, data packets are routed automatically by intermediary nodes to a destination IP address without regard to the load on the network between given intermediary nodes.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.